rp_angelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsean Court
Senior Advisor Garrick Crafwood ''' Taller than average with freckled, light-olive skin, and curly salt-and-pepper hair. He’s got chapped lips and bushy eyebrows, and frown/squinting lines. Uses glasses for reading. Has anxiety, latches onto fear, can hold grudges for years. Doesn’t like to show emotion. Constantly touches face/pushes up glasses and scratches his elbows when nervous. Despite that, he has a vast knowledge of the law and can look at things objectively when it comes to helping Alban. Garrick was a friend of Edvin and grew up with him in the castle, being the third child to Lord Crafwood, he had leave to explore his own interests and aided Edvin during his studies to become his trusted advisor. The position was kept when Alban assumed the throne. He’s married and had 2 kids, and has 5 grandkids he adores. '''Advisor Langdon Pell Deep blue and orange eyes with previously blond hair that has since turned white and is receding from the inside out. Average height and build, he is missing his right pinkie finger, and has a slightly warming yet crooked smile. He is graced with mathematical skills. Langdon’s mother overdosed on opium and he never knew his father, so he took to the streets when he was seven. The Council found Langdon and took him in, eventually deciding to train him in subterfuge and finding him a job as a courier in the castle for King Edvin. He worked his way up from there and oversees the country’s money. Every three weeks he takes his earnings and goes to gamble a little at a casino in the city, where he hands off information to the Council. The week after that he goes for fun. Advisor Haley Blackard Overweight from childbirth (but not unhealthy), she’s average height for a woman and stands a head shorter than Alban. She possesses a wide nose and a round face, full lips that is constantly in a smile. Her eyes are blue and her hair red. She is the daughter of Lady Dianna Blackard. They fell into a debt when she was around 13, and had to renounce their title and take a small amount of their belongings as her aunt took over the land. Ashamed and not getting along with her sister, Dianna took Haley to the King’s city to find work and reclaim her title. Unfortunately, Dianna never regained her title, but Haley climbed the ladder and became an influential woman in the court, eventually getting a job as advisor when Alban interviewed her after two of his advisers died in the same attack that took his parents. She focuses on the requests from Lords and Ladies of Monsea with Kassia. She has a colorful wardrobe and enjoys being with people. Likes to sew in her free time, therefore many of her clothing is made herself. During advising, she usually lets other people run their mouths and ideas before voicing hers. Haley demands to be heard, even if she doesn’t speak as often as the others. Advisor Maida Daralis Shorter than most, Maida is of Dellian descent and is very dark. She has a hooked nose from it being broken once, a high forehead, but also smile lines. Maida dyes her previously dark black hair to a midnight blue and keeps it cut above her shoulders. She is very expressive through hand-motions, sometimes accidentally knocks things over and hits people while speaking. Growing up the second child of the Dellian general, she was constantly on the move with him and the army. Wanting to explore more than just the Dells and Pikkia, she left to see the Seven Kingdoms, and after seeing all of them, fell in love with Monsea and the court. She settled in the castle and took a clerk job until the last advisor retired. Maida helps Alban with foreign relations and military maneuvering. Maida treats everyone with respect and cannot swim. She prefers to sleep in a hammock instead of her bed, claims that it stops the nightmares. Hobbies include brewing beer and yoga. Category:Graceling RP